Pokemon: Experimental Emotions
by Pikachu1501
Summary: Ok, so I couldn't really think of a good title for this... But basically it's about Mewtwo's awakening. It doesn't correspond with any theories about Mr.Fugi, Blaine, and there isn't exactly a clear reference to Team Rocket. But, I think it's a new spin on the more common Mewtwo theories. Hope you like it! PS: I've changed the name a lot. You might have read it before...


**Hello people! I want to make this clear. I do NOT own Pokemon, and this doesn't relate to any other fan theories except a faint mentioning of Team Rocket. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Silence. All consuming silence.

Once, there were voices. Voices that have given me company.

Now, there is nothing. Just black. A black void.

Something grips me, with an iron fist. It tears at me, at me, wanting me to give up, to let go.

Another fierce thing grabs me, giving fire to my body.

I have a body? It wasn't there before, and now this battle of fire and void consumes me.

The voices are back, louder than the battle inside me.

These forces of fire and void will kill me, I have to let them go!

I grab the fire, its better than the void, the void of death. It explodes in a wave through me.

The fire, it can't be controlled by me, it burns my body, too hot to cool. The fire of life.

My eyes, eyes I didn't know I had, they snap open.

They burn with the fire of life I hold inside.

There is a wall, a wall I can see with my new eyes.

A wall, a horrid wall, it's keeping this burning inside.

Fiery passion to live transforms into something new.

Blood pumping, carrying this new thing through me.

It boils, giving me power to break these horrid walls.

The fire of life, turned to sheer anger, dissolves those horrid walls.

Anger fades with the walls, leaving me lost without it.

Voices. Lots of voices, talking. How do I know these words? Talking, scared, worried.

The voices, they're talking to me. What do they want?

A signal? From who? Me? I raise my head, blink as the voices gain shape.

They call me special, powerful, unique. I am? How do the voices know?

So I ask, even though I don't think they can hear me.

They gasp. Humans. The word is in my head. The voices are human.

Psychic. That's what I am? Psychic, I roll the word around.

My name. What is it? The humans have given me one.

Mewtwo? What a strange name. Very strange indeed.

Curious. The word comes again, into my head.

I am curious. To know more, to make them tell me.

But how? I ask again. Ask them why, why I am alive.

They say something, but I have discovered something new.

My legs. Legs can move, can walk. These things come into my mind again.

I try to make them move, to walk.

The legs, my very own legs, can walk.

The humans look frightened, and pull out other creatures like me.

The creatures are scared of me, I just know.

Standing up, I ask my question again, looking for my answer.

They tell me again. To fight, to make someone proud.

Creatures, Pokemon my inner voice says, they inch forward when the humans say fight.

I don't want to. That boiling blood is back.

It roars through me.

The anger burns, white-hot in my eyes.

Power, wonderful power consumes me, filling me with a new feeling, coming with the anger.

Another word comes into my head. Emotions.

Pride. Another emotion, it comes with the wonderful power.

I am proud of this wonderful power, and I want more.

The anger brings me more, and I am angry.

At the void, at the fighting of creatures, I am angry

The power was so great, it spread like light all over me.

I was drunk on it

Anger exploded again, in a wave of destruction all around.

Voices screamed, creatures howled, and I was glad.

Anger faded, no more voices. All my worries gone.

No need to fight, or talk, or move.

The power still courses through me, and I want to test it.

I let it lift me up, it held me in the smoky air.

My legs were still weak, so the wonderful power was a substitute.

Soaring through the destruction, circling in the fire

Joy so great and pure it caused me to cry

Tears dripped down my soot-covered face, pooling on the dusty ground.

Voices. They were back. The power reared, I readied to attack.

Voices. Loud, sharp, clear.

Asking what had happened. Where the place had gone.

I hurried away. I wanted no more destruction.

I was alive, that was all that mattered.

No one else would be hurt.

My power would be held back, away from the world

The world that I was now in.

The world that I had been forced into.

Full of pain, and passion, full of life.

My tears sparkled, pouring down to the earth I flew over.

A new thought came to me.

What am I?

Am I Pokemon?

Am I human?

What am I?

Maybe another human can help me. But are they all like the first I met?

Finding is the best way to know. The voice inside me gave me more advice.

The voice gave me a new word. Instinct. That's what the voice is.

I flew, looking for more like me. There were none. None like me.

Alone, I camped in a small cave, ready to leave the world forever the next day.

The rising sun woke me, giving radiance to the dark world.

Fly, fly away, away from the hurt I caused.

Guilt. I felt a crushing weight in my chest, where my heart was.

Fast, so fast my tears were blurring my vision, this crushing weight pulling me down.

Anger rose into me again, I rose again.

I pushed away the crushing emotions, hanging onto the anger.

It's the only way I could make it, without falling to earth.

The ocean spread out before me, a lonely sanctuary for my anger.

The place I would live, away from my emotions.

On a small island, I made my home.

My lonely sanctuary.

Where it was dark, like it was before humans awoke me.

Before I discovered my emotions.

Before humans ruined my life.

My home was where I vowed to take revenge.

To take revenge on the humans who woke my emotions.

I will take revenge.


End file.
